


Memories

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boypussy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5. Kurt/Brody<br/>Prompt: Top and hung Brody, BP Kurt. Consensual, not cheating, not a one night stand. Only usual kinks (oral, PIV, fingering) are okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

“...Remind me again why we're putting up the Christmas tree already. It's like, weeks, until Christmas. And it's only eight in the morning, we could still be in bed, sleeping, like regular folks,” Brody asked carrying yet another box of decorations into the living room where Kurt was twiddling with the branches of the tree and making them lie just right as he waited for his boyfriend of almost a year now to get back with the glitter and baubles.

“Because,” Kurt dragged out exasperatedly yet excitedly, rolling his eyes and fixing his bangs like he always did when he was just slightly frustrated, knowing this would be the fifth time he explained the same thing in under an hour. “It's tradition. Now get over here and help me with the baubles. And remember to keep similar colors away from each other, otherwise it will get tacky and I'll have to start all over again.”

He could hear the older man behind him bringing the many boxes closer, but Kurt had already snatched one of the many containers up and begun ruffling inside it for the decoration inside.

“You already explained that,” he heard Brody say as he walked up beside him with a small box of his own in his hand, “but I don't get what's so special about it. I guess, I just want to understand, that's all.”

Kurt bit his lip in slight anxiety as he hung up the bright red bauble on the tree before him, thinking about what he would say. It had been years since he had felt the need to explain why he did things so specifically when it came to Christmas, and when it came to the Christmas tree especially. Then it had been Carole and Finn that had wanted to know when the noise had roused them from sleep, and were surprised to finding him up at nine in the morning and almost finished with decorating the tree. His father had only greeted his good morning when passing him only half an hour earlier that day, used to the proceedings by that point.

“...It's just...” Kurt murmured, lost in memories. “My mother loved Christmas,” he finally acknowledges. “It was her favorite holiday, and she loved all things about it. Decorating the house and the tree in particular. She owned boxes upon boxes of different kinds of decorations; small china Santa Clause's, angels, themed lanterns... you name it, she had it.

Every day in the beginning of December she would spend her free time bringing out box after box and decorate our home with it, making everything look so festive and joyful and _perfect_. Sometimes she would let me help, with the things that were less prone to breaking – I was rather clumsy in my younger years, I wasn't very coordinated until ballet lessons when I was five... _shut up_! – and together we would be so, _so_ happy. We'd laugh, and dance to Christmas songs, singing along to them as we made the house look stunning together.

And every year on the fifth she'd go out before I could wake up and buy a Christmas tree, so that the moment I woke up we could just... dress it together.”

At last Kurt brings his eyes up from the golden bauble in his hands, one of many, many that reminds him of his mother, and look into the golden browns of the man beside him. He knows his eyes are shining slightly from tears, but they aren't necessarily sad. Not entirely anyway.

“I was six when Mom got cancer, but it didn't really make a difference those first few years, but when I was eight... let's just say she couldn't help me with the decorating that year from the hospital bed. But I woke up like usual, and I begged my father to take me out and buy us a Christmas tree anyway, so that when she would come home it would be there, and we could finally dress it together, like always.” Kurt feels his boyfriend's hand reach for his own, so he takes it and squeezes it, letting Brody know he's alright. Somewhat, at least. “She never came home, and that year- that year the tree remained green through the holidays. After that I have just done it by myself. Dad tried to help me those first years but it just didn't feel right.” 

He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the tree, hanging up the golden ornament. “That's why I insisted on doing it today. At eight in the morning.” Suddenly he feels guilty, knowing his boyfriend always worked late hours even after doing his shows nowadays to get some days off work for Christmas. “But if you want to go back to bed you can, you know? I don't actually need you here with me, I just thought it would be... nice,” he finish lamely, feeling ridiculous. Of course Brody hadn't actually wanted to help, he had probably just done it because Kurt had begged him to. What was wrong with him, why couldn't he just-

Suddenly Brody was hugging him, embracing him into his strong arms and holding him tightly. And Kurt just fell into it, the empty box in his hands falling to the ground as he threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and buried his face in his chest.

Kurt couldn't tell you how long they stood there exactly, but he could tell it was a while, because he could see the sun rising over the buildings outside of the windows, casting their living room in a glow of soft yellow and orange. He nuzzled his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck and inhaled his scent, sighing softly.

“I love you,” he mumbled quietly, not wanting to disrupt the serene atmosphere, but wanting it said anyway.

“Love you too,” Brody whispered into his ear, making him smile happily, and they broke away from each other. Giggling lightly they turned back to the many boxes they were to unpack and got to work. Luckily Kurt had managed to get the entire day off from Vogue, just like the year before and the year before that, and he didn't have any classes that day. Not any important ones anyway.

And Brody – who had gotten work in an off-Broadway production of Guys and Dolls the previous year – didn't have to be present for work until six at the earliest, meaning they had the entire day to get everything to Kurt's standards.

That didn't mean they couldn't have fun doing so though.

In between seriously hanging up different colored baubles and glitter and a myriad of lights Brody had managed to chase Kurt around the entire apartment, threatening to decorate him with the gaudy reindeer horns that had been obviously placed in the wrong box when packing everything down the year before – probably by Rachel – to the gleeful cries and howls of laughter from both men equally. Kurt had also captured the taller man with a long string of glitter, refusing to release him unless Brody provided him with kisses, something the tanned man happily gave in plenty. They'd also dug out one glass each of Kurt's homemade – heavily spiked – eggnog, which Brody took in stride without showing any signs of the alcohol hitting him but that made Kurt just a hint looser around the edges and more prone to giggling like a madman. 

At least he stopped nagging Brody whenever he placed a bauble incorrectly on the tree after that. The older man counted that a win.

It wasn't long after that that only one item remained to be placed upon the now tastefully dressed tree – the star going on the top of it. 

But when Kurt tried to reach up to do the honorable task, trying and failing to stand on his tippy toes when there were a few lacking inches for him to be able to reach completely, he almost fell and crashed into the huge spruce instead. So, grumbling quietly at his own shortage in length – and those sips of alcohol – Kurt agreed with his boyfriend's suggestion to let him do it, only cuddling up to his strong back and burying his nose in Brody's shirt instead. 

Breathing in the familiar scent before him – a lovely mixture of sandalwood and honey – Kurt felt the strong muscles of the taller man stretch and ripple under his caressing hands and against his chest as Brody reached up to place the star on top. And as always when feeling these muscles play below his exploring touch Kurt felt a small surge of heat running through his veins, supplying his brain with wonderful visions of countless other things those muscles could do.

To him specifically.

Pressing himself flat against the other man Kurt leant up and began to mouth at his boyfriend's delicious neck, suckling and nibbling at the skin and sweeping quick strokes across the twitching flesh with the flat of his tongue to soothe it. He let his hands wander from their placement around the older man's waist down under the shirt to feel his way up the strong abs hidden underneath the fabric, humming happily at the feel of Brody's breath hitching.

“Hmm, Kurt? Not that I don't like what's going on, but shouldn't we clean the living room up before potentially spending the rest of our day in bed?” Brody said, indicating the numerous boxes strewn about the floor and other spaces around the room. Kurt only bit into the flesh below his boyfriend's ear, tugging the skin into his mouth and starting to suck. “O-kay, never mind then,” Brody breathed, turning around and slinging Kurt over his shoulder. Kurt in turn shrieked happily, yet flailed his limbs trying to get down the whole way to their bedroom, in which he was promptly dropped onto the soft bed.

Pouting Kurt looked at the older man sternly, but couldn't hold the grin in long, instead starting to shed his clothes at lightning speed.

Soon they were attached at the lips; their clothes thrown all over the room – one of Kurt's shirts even hanging from the ceiling lamp. Their hands were pawing all over the other as their tongues dueled for dominance, naked flesh being grasped and kneaded passionately as well as their hair being grabbed and mussed up beyond recognition. They were both panting for breath each and every time they surfaced for air, only to soon being dragged back into another mauling kiss by the other.

Kurt loved this, loved being so animalistic and wild in bed. That wasn't to say he didn't love the slower and gentler times when he and Brody made love, for he did, but there was simply something about being rough that had his blood running hotly and his mind struggling to comprehend anything beyond the cloudy fog that would overtake him. There was something about just letting go and giving in to every little desire his body had.

He could clearly feel the other man's arousal against his own center of wet, agonizing heat; could feel the thick length pressing against him, could feel it growing even harder against him, and it made his mouth water instantly, hungry for feeling it inside.

“I want to blow you,” he begged hotly against his lover's bruised skin, shivering when Brody dragged his fingers down his spine and sending sparks of lust through his body. “Please.”

“Yeah, sure, we can do that,” Brody promised, crowding him closer and delving his tongue back inside his mouth quickly, tasting him. “Actually...” Brody dragged out, smiling devilishly at Kurt, making Kurt tremble pleasantly.

Kurt could feel himself being picked up and turned around so he was straddling his lover instead of the other way around, only he was facing the older man's feet instead of his face. It took him a few moments to connect the pieces together, but when he did a large smile spread across his face, and he instantly nuzzled his face down where his love's musky scent was the strongest, just inhaling the heady smell.

He could feel strong hands on his thighs dragging him backwards and spreading him out, two fingers straight off moving against his wet folds and past them, showing him off to his boyfriend. Sparks shot up his spine and he whined when they grazed his clit, and even more so when they began rubbing it between them.

Intent on not being the only one falling apart Kurt nosed his way from the crease of the bigger man's thigh over to the thick base of his lover's huge cock, his tongue darting out to taste him. It was absolutely delicious, as always, and Kurt dragged his tongue all over the large shaft before him; his thin and nimble fingers almost able to completely wrap around the length to hold it steady as he mouthed at it. 

Moans tumbled out of his throat and vibrated against the length he was kissing at hungrily when he could feel Brody's finger entering his tight hole at the same time as the tall man began to lap his way up his slit, all of his flowing juices being devoured by the ravenous mouth worshiping him.

They had perfected this particular act early on in their relationship, and nowadays they would mostly focus on trying to outdo the other one and/or making the other one come embarrassingly fast. Hence why Kurt moments after wrapping his lips around the bulbous head sank down as far as possible, swallowing for all he was worth to try and make his boyfriend come down his throat, but as usual it was all in vein. Brody usually won their little game, not because he was particularly good at holding off his own orgasm, but because Kurt was extremely sensitive and could come from the bare minimum of touches. Having two attentive fingers stroking his inner walls dotingly while a very talented mouth worked his clit was practically cheating and his boyfriend knew it, but continued on anyway.

It wasn't long before Kurt gurgled against the heavy cock in his mouth, his eyes scrunching up as he came, and he had to break away from Brody or else he might harm him from how badly he needed to clench his teeth together from the force of the orgasm.

Sagging down against his boyfriend's strong thigh he could only weakly mouth at the base of Brody's length as he calmed his rushing heart, his fingers trembling from how hard he'd just come.

His boyfriend was just too good with his tongue and fingers for his own good.

Above him – or, well, technically _below him_ – he could feel Brody chuckle at his limp form that lay sprawled all over the muscled man, before feeling himself being lifted and placed back against the soft pillows.

'Gaga, those muscles would be the death of him, weren't they?' Kurt wondered when he could feel a trickle of his own juices dripping from him at the blatant display of strength, already back to being turned on beyond belief. His weakness and obvious appreciation for those muscles that Brody kept taking advantage of would surely kill him one day, Kurt was certain of it.

Those fingers were back to caressing his inner walls, only now a third was right alongside them, spreading him out and getting him prepared to be taken. Brody was kissing his neck; affectionate little nips against his pearly white skin, marking him up effectively as well as rousing him up and getting him ready for more, though this time they could slow things down and take their time to reach their completion.

Steady little noises were leaving his throat, small 'oh's and soft 'ah's as Brody took care of him. He groaned quietly when a fourth finger were pressed inside him, his already tired legs shaking slightly from the exertion of keeping them locked behind the strong man's back. Cupping his love's neck he tilted Brody's face up against him, locking their lips together and sighing his pleasure into the other's open mouth as their tongues tangled together, moaning when tasting himself on the taller man's tongue.

If there was one thing that would always and forever be Kurt's favorite thing to do with Brody it would be kissing the other man. Their lips fit together like the utter most perfect pieces of a puzzle, and the overwhelming feelings that always struck him when they were lip-locked and lost in the other one's embrace would forever enchant him.

“Okay, okay, you need to get in me – now,” Kurt ordered, breaking away from the searing kiss, ducking his head and kissing his way over his lover's prominent jaw and down his throat, mouthing at his adam's apple. He was aching for it, the fingers in him hardly enough anymore now that he was stretched and ready to go, and he knew the only thing that would soothe his desperation at this point was his boyfriend's thick length.

Brody didn't even answer him, too used to how Kurt would get when he'd taken too much time preparing him, how impatient he would get, and instead Kurt only watched him reach for the nightstand and the condoms they kept in it.

Snatching the rubber from his boyfriend Kurt sat up and ripped the package open with his teeth, his deft fingers rolling the condom onto his boyfriend's steel-hard dick tortuously slow, a smirk playing across his lips when he wrapped his hand around the shaft and stroked him teasingly a few times and luring several low groans out of the older man's throat. When the other man told him he would come if he didn't stop though he quickly dropped him and situated himself back against the pillows, spreading himself out invitingly, basically beckoning his boyfriend to come and take him with his gifted length.

Kurt watched as his tanned boyfriend spread himself out on top of him, their bodies touching all over, before feeling his hand traveling down between their bodies and aligning himself with Kurt's dripping opening. Just feeling him rubbing up and down his folds made Kurt clench his muscles and trying to draw him in, pleads stuck on the tip of his tongue for Brody to just give it to him, to give it _all_ to him.

Then he could feel the thick head beginning to enter him, and as usual when doing this what he knew was big felt positively _enormous_ when first spreading him apart. He always felt like he was being split in two when Brody would press into his tight hole like this, and hopefully it that feeling never would, because while being completely tortuous and painful it also felt way to fucking good and perfect as well. Kurt adored these first few thrust when he was hanging on that glorious edge of pleasure and pain, but he loved it even more when the pain would finally subside and leaving him drowning in that thick and heading never-ending pool of pleasure.

Soon Kurt is rocking his own hips in rhythm with his ankles locked behind Brody's back and pushing him forward, closer, needing those hard and punishing thrusts into him like it's a drug. Brody's tongue is inside his mouth, exploring every last inch of it and Kurt is just clinging on for dear life, sure that he has gone to heaven and back as he feels the silken sheets drag against his sweaty back.

Clawing his nails down the shifting muscles of Brody's back, most likely marring his skin for a long while because of it, Kurt finally clings on hands and feet to his boyfriend as he feels his second orgasm rush up on him. It starts out with small sparks in his stomach that soon jolts and rushes through his entire body accompanied by an admittedly high and very unmanly shriek, and he sees firework behind his closed eyelids as he clenches them shut. He's sure his boyfriend is moaning above him cause he can feel both the erratic thrusts pushing in a few final times as well as the way the condom fills to what is surely an obscene amount, but he can't hear a thing – not with the way the blood rushes past his ears and filling them with nothing but white noise.

It's several long moments before Brody has to remind him that his legs are thrown across the other man's back and that if he wants to clean up he should release him, and when he does drop them to the mattress he can't help but whine pitifully when Brody leaves him sopping and empty. He is given a chaste kiss for compensation though, and he rolls his eyes happily when Brody marches off for a clean washcloth from the bathroom.

'Brody is way too good for him,' Kurt thinks burrowing himself down into the sweat-drenched comforter, his nose scrunching up in slight disgust at the smell of it. He doesn't care though, they'll probably mess it up at least twice more before Brody even leaves for work so it's not really any use to change the bedding yet.

Brody returns with the cloth in his hands, and carefully, almost reverently he cleans Kurt up, making sure he is as clean as can be before he joins him in bed. Kurt immediately cuddles close to him, throwing one arm and one leg over his body and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, determined to get in at least a quick little nap before round three.

Right on the edge of sleep he can feel Brody pulling him even closer still, and he can hear him murmuring quietly into his ear. “I love you. You go to sleep and when you'll wake up the living room will be clean and I'll have some late breakfast made and waiting for you in the kitchen, ok? Now sleep, I'll stay here until you do.”

Like Kurt said, Brody is way too good for him. Even though those muscles of his would surely kill Kurt one day.

Eh, it would be worth it.


End file.
